I know what I want
by Shining Victory
Summary: She was as beautiful as an angel, her flawless skin shining in the bit of moonlight that fell throught the large window on the side of the room. Rated M for most chapters; you'll see why. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 You've got to be my first

**You've got to be my first****  
**

Sky pulled away from a very passionate kiss that he had shared with Bloom a few seconds ago.  
They were standing on the porch of his room of his parent's lake house. Sky had invited her to spend a few weeks of summer vacation there with him. They had known each other since two years and had just ended their third year at Alfea and Red Fountain. They would return to Magix together, her starting her fourth year and him fulfilling his duties as professor; just like his friends.  
"Bloom, you know that we can't do this. What's if someone notices?" he murmured, feeling Blooms soft hands running through his golden shining hair.  
She looked stunning in her light pink dress, her silver stilettos and her fiery red hair falling over her right shoulder. He did not know how he was able to resist those big smiling eyes.  
"You know that I want you; All of you." he added, staring into the attractive blue eyes that made this girl in front of him appear so gorgeous.  
Bloom was looking at him with devastation in her eyes. She wanted to do it; this night.  
"Sky. I want you to show me how much you love me." she answered, running over his masculine chest with her fingertips.  
"I want to do it too." Sky replied.  
Her blue eyes were gazing at him with passion which made him want to fulfill her desires as much as she wanted him to give her his love. There were a couple seconds of silence. Her lips were still pouted from the kiss and her eyes shimmered in the moonlight. They had been there together since two days now and she wanted to let this night be a very special one.  
"I want you." she said, putting both of her hands on his shoulders, standing up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his lips. Now that she had said this, he found that she should get what she wanted.  
"I want you too." He murmured, and then placed both his hands on her waist.  
He moved his hands onto her hips, trying to show her that he was willing to make her happy if she was ready for it. He had only hesitated to make love with her because he didn't want to hurt his beautiful girlfriend. She seemed to be fragile as a piece of glass but still she insisted on having a man of his stability give her the feeling of pure pleasure and fulfill her sexual desires.  
With the undeniable fact that she was ready for this, he gently moved his hand down to her thigh and lifted her up so that he was able to carry her while kissing her soft lips. She locked her legs around his torso instantly and let her hands move over his chest, holding onto his collar.  
Yes, she was defiantly ready for that what was about to happen.

-Back at the tea party of Samara's closest friend-   
"Erendor, do you think that it was a good idea to let the princess sleep in his room?" Queen Samara asked her husband who had just returned from the kitchen with a chocolate bar in his hands.  
He shrugged.  
"She is a decent girl." He replied.  
Samara sighed.  
"I don't know what she might be up to. You know how young girls are." She explained, gussying up in front of a mirror.  
Erendor walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"I think we have nothing to worry about, honey." He tried to convince her and then walked into the living room.

-Back Upstairs-  
Her lips were pressed against his the entire time and he had his right hand beside her neck while she sat up and animated him to open her dress. He managed to do this without further notice and then he started to pull it down which she didn't mind at all. After the expensive piece of rose colored fabric had landed on the blanket, she shoved it over to the side and kissed his lower lip once, pulling herself up, being able to reach his face.  
"God I love your eyes." She whispered as she took a pause from kissing. She dropped onto the sheets again and put her hands on her chest, grasping her breasts.  
His strong male body was hovering over her, him being able to see what for underwear she was wearing. As she realized his amazed glances, she opened her legs and let her gentle fingers run up her inner thigh, ending right beneath her panty which was a blue thong piece of underwear she had bought just for him to see. She locked her legs around his torso again and pushed him closer to her body. He was still staring at her with his beautiful soft blue eyes.  
Her lips were tempting him to kiss her again. They were already red from the heavy touching he had done to her, but they were still as striking as always. His eyes wandered down towards her upper body now, and what he saw turned him on even more. She did not wear a bra since it would have ruined the effect of the dress she had worn recently, so he was able to see her bare breasts, smooth and soft like silk. In addition to her slender body, she matched the look of a goddess –at least in his eyes-. He bent down and kissed the middle between her breasts.  
"I love you." He whispered against her skin, brushing over her flesh with his lips, right before he started to kiss and press his body against hers again. She was as beautiful as an angel, her flawless skin shining in the bit of moonlight that fell through the large window on the side of the room.

-Downstairs-  
Erendor and Samara had just entered the house. They had been at a royal garden party together with Bloom and Sky they had to attend to, however they had had insisted on staying a bit longer than them. Samara was pulling of her jacket, while Erendor took off his shoes.  
"And, what do you think about the party; did you enjoy it my dear?" he asked his wife, waiting for her to turn around.  
"It was okay." She replied, handing a butler her jacket to hang it away.  
"But I believe that Sky became rather annoyed by all of the people who asked for his political views and plans as for what he will do as soon as he will be the king." She explained.  
"Speaking of him becoming a king, why do you think that he broke the engagement with Diaspro?" She asked, turning around to face her husband.  
"I believe the reason for that is no other than the sweet girl he brought with him from Alfea." Erendor replied.  
It took a while before Samara was able to answer.  
"I still don't think that she is the right one for him." She explained.

-Upstairs-

Sky had took his shoes off already as he had laid Bloom down on the bed, so now he was lying on top of her, listening to her increasing breathing and the soft moans which she already started to urge out, even though they hadn't yet started the main thing.  
He watched her how she grabbed both of breasts with vigor, pressing them strongly as he began to kiss her at places of her body that had never been touched by a man yet.  
She was feeling exited by his actions, experiencing how he treated her body with respect, yet on the other hand wanting to feel everything that she had reserved for him for so long. He could not believe that she had kept her unbelievably stunning body to herself for three years.  
She was pressed against the soft sheets of his bed, his warm and masculine body on top of hers, which was the exact opposite.  
She felt how his lips moved down towards her waist, nibbling on each part of skin that they crossed. By the time e came across her waist she felt that kissing wasn't enough.  
She moaned "Sky, come on take me!" since she felt that he also wanted to have more of her. Carefully she slid one of her hands down towards her waist and carefully pulled on one of the strings that kept the piece of blue fabric from revealing the most intimate part of her body to him. He had moved upwards by now again and was facing her.  
_"She is the most beautiful girl that I know." _he thought.  
She smirked as she pulled on the thin strings making Sky notice what she was up to.  
He grabbed her hand hastily but gently as he realized what she was intending to do.  
"What?" she asked in an exhausted and confused voice, looking up at him a bit puzzled. She breathed in and out once, already tempting to pull away the thin piece of fabric.  
"I'll only take you when you are ready." He replied, placing his hand on top of hers, which was right between her legs.  
She nodded.  
"I am." She whispered, and then insisted on him pulling off her thong.

-Downstairs-  
"Did you hear that Erendor?" Samara asked shocked, yet anticipated.  
"What should I have heard?" Erendor replied, looking up from the novel he was reading.  
Samara looked at her husband rather puzzled.  
"I thought I heard someone moan." she replied.  
Erendor shook his head and shrugged with his shoulders.  
"Oh…" Samara stated after a while, looking back into her newspapers.

-Back Upstairs-  
By now their kisses were so intense that Blooms lips started to hurt already with her nipples getting hard and moans escaping her lips every once in a while. His hands were stroking her back and her legs were still swung around his waist. He had been making love to his girl since forty minutes now, and still both were not exhausted.  
"Take me Sky, please!" she urged out, feeling how two of his fingers slid into her gradually. He moved his head down her body again, nibbling on her soft skin. He kissed her nipples very intensely, then moved down to her waist and then between her legs.  
She was feeling good with his lips between her labia, his tongue caressing her opening. Even more moans escaped Blooms lips and she felt how the area between her legs became wet. Afterwards he used two of his fingers again and he himself moved upwards, pressing more intensely and faster as she told him to.  
"It feels so good Sky…" She murmured, positioning his waist at her entrance. He was feeling comfortable with her hands on his arousal.  
"Come on, take me!" she said loudly, gripping his hair and caressing his lips with hers. Right now her breasts were pounding against his chest. She was still a bit too 'hard' and he wanted to wait just a little bit longer to make it feel perfect to her.  
After another ten minutes of kissing, licking and caressing he felt that her lips softened and that she was not as fervent as before.  
He felt that she was ready.  
Gently but firmly, knowing exactly what he was doing, he entered her, which made her moan in pleasure and exhaustion as she had to get used to his size.  
"SKY!" she screamed his name, not realizing that the entire house was able to hear her voice. She felt how he got hard inside of her. She bit her lips in the feeling of pure devotion to him, and moaned while he kept working his magic on her.  
While some other couple's love making only centered on the sexual feelings that they experienced, the love making between her and Sky was true and pure; free from other feelings. Everything that they did was meant only for their partner.  
Since Sky was rather big, Bloom threw her head back in absolute devotion, and screamed his name once again. He listened to the moans she urged out and the other sounds she made, not realizing that their love making was able to be heard downstairs. What the two of them were feeling at the time were the most desirable, pleasuring and staggering feelings which they had ever had.

-Downstairs-  
Samara jumped up as she heard Blooms scream.  
"But you heard that, am I right?" she asked her husband who was still staring into his book.  
"WH-what?" he asked. He did not percept the world around him since he had started his current chapter.  
"That scream; It came from upstairs!" she exclaimed, turning towards that staircase.  
Erendor had stood up just in time to hold her back by her arm.  
"Sweetheart, stay here, I don't think we should distract them in whatever they are doing." He explained, pulling her back.  
Samara yanked free and glared at him.  
"Oh yes, I think we should!" she exclaimed, starting to stomp up the white staircase.  
"Samara!" Erendor yelled. He already suspected that his son was making love with his girl, so he as a man understood that he did not need his mother to know about it before he was ready to tell her.  
"Stop it!" Erendor yelled, walking up behind her.  
She stopped walking for a second.  
"Erendor, I have to know what is going on up there." She replied and continued walking.  
She walked up the first staircase, and then she took the second one. As she reached the third floor she was able to hear Blooms hard breathing and her screams more clearly.

-In the room-  
He pulled out after as she climaxed, rolling them over so that she was on top of him. Her skin was feeling hot and her eyes were showing satisfaction and happiness, as well as the expression of her being worn out.  
Both were breathing heavily, up until the point where she kissed the tip of his nose and whispered "I love you", looking him straight in the eye.  
"Bloom, I love you too." He replied while caressing her left cheek with his hand. She was shaking a little,  
"Bloom, your shivering." He explained. Her cheeks were red and soon he noticed that it really seemed to get a bit chilly for her.  
He covered both of them with the blanket that they shared still facing her.  
Carefully he gave her a kiss on the forehead and smiled.  
"You're beautiful." He murmured and wrapped his arms around her shoulders  
"And I love you." she whispered one last time before she closed her eyes and after a while fell asleep. Carefully he turned over to the side, pushed a pillow under her head and wrapped her into her blanket.

-Outside of the room-  
Erendor had followed his wife up to his son's room. Now they were standing in front of the white door, Samara aiming to open it. She had her hand placed on the doorknob and was about to turn it.  
"I don't think that that is a good idea Samara." Erendor murmured, putting his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged his hand off and opened the door, much to Erendor's dislike.  
What she saw inside of Sky's room made her eyes almost fall out.  
"Oh My God!" she gasped and slowly stepped back from the door. She was able to see all of Bloom and Sky's clothing around the room, and she saw Blooms uncovered upper body and Sky's bare chest.  
Samara stepped back and put her hand onto her forehead.  
"I didn't see a thing, I didn't see anything." She told herself, trying to calm down.  
Erendor did not know what to say since he had already known about Bloom and Sky's night together.  
Samara breathed in very deeply and tried to think straight.  
"It's ok." He told her and closed the door.  
"We can talk about this tomorrow, now let's go to bed." She said and started to walk into the direction of the parent's room.  
Erendor shrugged because of his wife's 'weird' behavior and followed her.


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble

**Trouble**

Erendor and Samara were sitting at the breakfast table in the living room, waiting for Bloom and Sky to come down and join them. The butler was currently cleaning the house and breakfast was prepared by the cook in the luxurious kitchen.  
Samara was nipping on her cup of tea, waiting for her omelet to be served, still thinking about what had happened last night. Erendor did not take the action of his son as serious, since he had known about it already a while ago.  
He took a bite out of a cookie as Samara placed her cup on the table with a sigh.  
"I still can't believe that what I saw last night really happened." She murmured, looking up to face her husband.  
Erendor rolled with his eyes.  
"You know, if you would tell me what you saw I could help you." He replied. He found that it was best to act as if he would not know about his sons last night, to make it better for him and Sky. If she would find out that he knew about his son's lovemaking…he didn't even want to think about what would happen in that case. He was not against the relationship of Bloom and Sky even though he would still prefer for Diaspro to be his sons wife.  
"I hope that you will think about something else as soon as we have joined the beach party of our friends at 'Barbarossa Sun beach." He said, asking one of the butlers when breakfast would be ready.  
"In four minutes." he replied.  
"What? That was today?" Samara asked visibly surprised.  
Erendor nodded, wondering why she had forgotten.  
"It's Juliette Moore's birthday today; the countess of Mounts. She invited us to her birthday celebration." He clarified while receiving a plate filled with something looking similar to mashed eggs.  
"Umm, what's this?" he asked the butler.  
"Stirred eggs with vegetables; Doctors orders." He answered.  
Erendor sighed and watched the steam from his…omelet…he considered it to be an omelet.  
He was picking out a few of the vegetables as he realized that Samara was watching him.  
"What?" he asked.  
Right then Samara looked down again.  
"Oh, it was nothing." She replied and continued to drink her tea. She was still thinking of a way of how to deal with Sky's last night.

-Upstairs-

Bloom woke up with a cool breeze that struck past her blank upper body.  
She opened her eyes and looked around. For a second she forgot where she was, but as she realized that Sky was lying next to her, and that naked with only his torso covered in the satin blanket she felt comfortable and remembered what had happened last night.  
Sky was already awake.  
"Good morning beautiful". She heard him say.  
"Good morning." She murmured, yawning once and rubbing her eyes.  
"Did you sleep well?" he asked while pulling her closer to him which she didn't mind.  
She nodded.  
After a while she noticed something.  
"I'm sorry. I bet that we are going to get in big trouble for doing this if someone finds out about it." She told him, staring at his masculine chest. She ran over it with her fingers which made shivers run over his spine.  
"We are not going to get in trouble. I already asked my dad for permission for getting engaged to you, and that's what I did a few months ago. If we are engaged it is okay." He replied, caressing her cheek with his left hand.  
"I love you, and I showed you how much; and if someone is against it, I don't care because everything that I need in life is you being happy."  
Bloom smiled and snuggled a bit closer to him.  
"I still think that we could get into trouble." She murmured "And it is all my fault." She added.  
Sky kissed the top of her head and ran over her bare back gently.  
"Yes it is." He replied with a chuckle.  
Bloom pulled away instantly as she heard his words.  
She looked at him with devastation and shock in her eyes.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"If you weren't as beautiful as you are, we wouldn't be lying here." He explained with a smirk.  
Bloom blushed and smiled to herself.  
"Now seriously, we are going to get into trouble if anyone finds out." She said after a while, sitting up and stretching her arms.  
She turned to look at him and blushed as she realized her lack of clothes. She did not move to cover herself anyhow because she knew that Sky did not mind her naked body.  
"How about we take a shower and then join your parents for breakfast?" she offered and then pulled away her blanket to stand up.  
"Okay baby, you're the boss here." Sky replied and then both headed to the elaborate bathroom and took a shower together.  
After the cascade of water had washed away all the guilty feelings they had had towards Sky's parents, Bloom dressed in a short blue summer dress with silver straps, blue heels and a dark blue bolero, Sky in a white dress-shirt –Blooms orders-, trainers and blue jeans.  
Their hair was still wet, however they did not blow-dry it since the weather was so warm that it would dry itself rather quickly.  
"I wonder where we are going to go to today." Bloom asked him as the two of them were on the way down to the living room, to join his parents.  
"I hope we are going outside, because this weather is just amazing." Sky replied, looking out of a window that was located on the wall of the staircase. Bloom followed his glance and nodded. She would really enjoy going on a walk with Sky today, especially when the sun was shining and the air was mild and swarmed by butterflies.  
"I bet Flora would love to be here. The weather forecast for Linphea said that it will be raining in the next couple days in order to make the plants that faded away in the past days comes back to life." She explained and then went on walking.  
As they reached the staircase they were greeted with a welcoming "Good Morning" from Erendor. To the surprise of everyone, Samara did not say a word.  
They sat down across from each other, and began to eat their omelet.  
After a while, Bloom noticed that Samara was staring at her from the corner of her eye since a while now already and she realized that it wasn't a good meant glare, it meant that she was mad at her for something.  
"So, are you ready for "Barbarossa Sun" beach?" Erendor asked after a few minutes, trying to cut the tension.  
"Oh, we are going to beach today? That's nice." Bloom answered with her beautiful smile that even appealed to Erendor for a short second.  
"It's on planet Feriae and our host; the Countess of Mounts, already revealed that there is going to be a great band performing in the evening and a marvelous cocktail bar with all kinds of drinks." He raved about the party. "She's very eager to meet you and Sky." He told the young lovers, who were glancing at each other every once in a while.  
"Did you bring a bathing suit with you?" Erendor asked the red head after a while who was staring at her nearly empty glass of orange juice.  
"Yes." She replied, smiling at him; then at Sky and then at Samara; who was still glaring at her.  
" So, I suggest you get ready and then we will leave; okay?" Erendor offered.  
Bloom and Sky nodded, stood up and headed for upstairs to cover their faces in sunscreen, each one doing the face of the other.  
Meanwhile Erendor watched how Samara's fixed stare followed Bloom until the young woman had disappeared in the nearest bathroom together with her fiancé.  
She turned around to look at her husband instantly.  
"Did you see how Sky stared at her breasts the entire morning?" she asked him in a furious manner.  
"My dear, it is not in my nature to watch my son while he is eating breakfast." He replied, making a mental note to tell his cook to prepare something meatier tomorrow.  
"But I did see that, and I really want to know why he watches her so closely whenever we go somewhere together with the princess. Remember yesterday's tea party? He had his hands on her thigh whenever they were talking!" She exclaimed.  
"Samara, why are you making such a big fuss about this?" Erendor asked "If she feels comfortable with him touching her waist of thighs, and does not complain about it, you certainly have no reason to disrespect their privacy like that and walk into their bedroom in the night while they are making love!" he hollered at her, realizing what he had said afterwards.  
Samara looked at him in disbelief.  
"So you knew about it?" she asked her husband, standing up.  
"Yes I did." Erendor replied. "It is not against the law for a twenty year old man to have sex with his nineteen year old fiancée." He added and then also stood up, leaving the room to get ready. As he was out of sight Samara sat down again and began to think about what to do.  
" I think that this girl Bloom is a slut that will have sex with any guy she can get. Maybe it would be best if I call up Diaspro's mother and father in order to invite Diaspro to the beach party so that I can bring her together with Sky again." She murmured, smirking and then heading to the bathroom and then smearing her face with sunscreen as well.  
She seemed to have overlooked the fact that Bloom had never slept with a man yet before Sky had come into her life, and that she had been together with him since three years without any other affairs and going without having sex with him until the last night as well.  
What Samara did not know was, that two young ears had heard what she had said a few seconds ago, making the eyes of the person listening almost cry.


	3. Chapter 3 Barbarossa beach

**Barbarossa beach  
**  
The trip to planet Feriae had not lasted more than twenty minutes. Erendor had planned to arrived at the party at about noon, but complications with Samara's outfit had delayed their departure, making them take off at five o' clock in the afternoon. It turned out that the party wasn't actually going to start until half past four so their postponed departure was optimal. Bloom was wearing her bikini under her dress and Sky was doing the same with his bathing trunks –except that he did not wear a dress-. Samara and Erendor were planning to put on swimming wear on as soon as they would reach their friends house.  
AS they landed on the shipping dock of the countess's estate, they were welcomed by the housewife, who led them to the entrance of the huge mansion that lay in front of the beach, hiding it. The mansion had three floors and was still smaller than the royal Lake house that Erendor owned. The windows were all framed by a golden outline and there was even a garden in front of the house.  
Bloom and Sky were walking with his arm swung around her waist. Her long red hair was falling over her perfect back, and her high heels clacked on the stone floor in the rhythm of her steps.  
They were walking behind Samara and Erendor, usual for a young royal couple. At the entrance of the house they were greeted by the countess of Mounts who had apparently already awaited their arrival. She was a lean woman with big green eyes and dark brown hair. After she had received her gift from Samara, Bloom and Sky stepped into her view which made her smile widely.  
"Oh, so this is your son?" she asked Erendor.  
Erendor nodded with a proud smile.  
"He has truly fulfilled our family." He replied.  
Sky rolled his eyes.  
Then the countess's eyes wandered over to Bloom.  
"And who is this sweet lady?" she asked Sky.  
From the corner of her eye Bloom was able to see that Samara rolled her eyes. This made her lean against Sky.  
"This is his fiancé. Isn't she a beauty?" Erendor answered for his son.  
This made Blooms cheeks redden a bit.  
Erendor stepped a bit closer to his wife.  
She heard him whisper "Don't be such a nuisance, she is beautiful. At least make the countess think that you like her."  
Bloom knew that Erendor liked her, the same way she knew that Samara did not like her.  
She focused on the countess's fixed stare again.  
The countess was eying her from top to bottom, examining every centimeter of her body.  
"She sure is a beauty." She said after a while with an adoring spark in her eyes.  
Sky just smiled at his well appreciated fiancé.  
"Come on, I will show you around the house and then I suggest we join the party. You can change your clothes in one of the guest dressing rooms upstairs and next to the living room." The countess explained, and then entered her house with her guests following. The small group walked through the lobby, the living room and a few lounges before they reached the glass doors leading to the section of the beach that the countess owned.  
"The band will start performing at half past six but a few of the musicians already arrived." The countess turned to look at Bloom.  
"I heard that you like to sing as well, perhaps they will teach you one of their songs? A musician with black hair and silver eyes was surely delighted as I mentioned the guest list and said your name. His name was…Andy?" she continued, opening the door. From outside came loud music, but this didn't change the fact that Bloom gasped in frustration as she heard the name which the countess had mentioned.  
"Andy?" she asked with widened eyes. The countess nodded with a wide smile. Then she looked at Samara.  
"Oh, and as for your request, your last minute guest so to say is going to come as well." She told them, and then headed for her personal dress room in order to put on her bathing suit.  
That moment Erendor turned to look at Bloom with a questioning expression.  
"What's the matter? You seem troubled." He said.  
"I hate Andy…." She murmured without noticing that everyone was looking at her with worried eyes.  
"Who is Andy?" Samara asked Sky. She thought that he might know about his fiancés relationships.  
"Her ex-boyfriend." He replied. Bloom had told Sky about her previous boyfriend already, convincing him that their relationship had never gone farther than kissing and cuddling.  
_"This is getting better than I thought." _Samara thought as she heard what Sky told her.  
Sky traced over Blooms upper arm carefully.  
"Hey, don't be so worried, maybe it's not the Andy that you think. There are thousands of Andy's in the world." He murmured into her ear. "Perhaps there is an Andy that just heard of you, no one can deny that you are a kind of celebrity already, Princess."  
"Yea, you're probably right." She replied, shaking away the bad thought of Andy appearing at the party away with a hasty nod.  
She smiled at Sky and then she headed to one of the guest dressing rooms which the countess had mentioned to pull of her dress.

As she came out again she headed to the beach where she found Sky standing around together with one of the other guests, who left as she arrived since he was pulled away by his wife.  
She approached him from the back and tapped his shoulder, clearing her throat so that he noticed her.  
He turned around instantly and what he saw made his eyes almost fall out.  
There was only one thing that he disliked about Bloom, and that was the fact that she never realized how irresistible and sexy she was. His heart seemed to stop beating every time he saw her, noticing her long legs and her flawless face.  
"And, do you like it?" she asked him, putting her hands on her hips and turning around once to make him see her from the back as well.  
_"Like it? I love it." _He thought to himself.  
She wore a revealing bikini-top colored in blue with silver straps, and the bottom part of the bikini was just as provoking, also colored blue and accenting her attractive curves perfectly.  
"Wow." was Sky's first comment. He was relieved that he managed to get at least one word out in her presence.  
"You look fabulous." He murmured.  
"You too." she replied with a smirk, running over his strong bare chest with her fingertips.  
In response he placed his hands on her back and smiled at her.  
_"God, I want you again tonight." _He thought, letting his stare travel over her entire body, fixing on her blue eyes again.  
"And did you hear anything of 'him' yet?" he asked her, not wanting to disrupt their sweet moment together.  
"No, and I hope that I won't today. That will make it better for him. If I see him I am going to scratch his eyes out and kick his butt so that he will fly back down to earth." She explained.  
Sky chuckled.  
"Is he that awful?" he asked her.  
She nodded and replied "He is the most awful person that I know."  
Sky rolled his eyes and pulled away to take her hand. He looked down to the shore.  
The most guests were located in the main part of the beach, enjoying the last sparks of sun in the evening and talking with one another.  
"It will take another half hour until the concert starts. Why don't we take a walk along the shore as long as the sun is still shining?" he asked her. She happily agreed to his offer and then got pulled down to the seashore, her arms around his waist and his around her shoulders.  
After a few minutes of walking, Sky noticed that Blooms hand slipped off of his waist and just hung loosely from her shoulder, her head tilted a bit towards the floor. She was watching her feet leave spots in the sand.  
"Hey, is everything okay?" he asked taking a short pause, looking down at the side of her face.  
"WH-what? Oh, yea, I'm fine." She replied, looking up once and then continuing to stare at the sand again.  
Sky continued walking, even though he noticed that something was not right with his girl. He listened closely as he meant to hear her murmur softly "It was only this one time."  
He stopped walking again and asked "Are you alright, baby?"  
Bloom looked up at him again and nodded weakly. He was able to see it in her eyes that she was thinking about something that depressed her.  
Now it was her who stopped walking.  
"No, actually I'm not alright." She said, looking at him.  
"Then tell me, what is weighing your mind? I don't wasn't to see those eyes sad." He told her, caressing her cheek with his right hand  
"Remember this morning when your mom was staring at me while we were eating breakfast?" she asked him.  
Sky nodded.  
"Well as you were in the bathroom getting ready and I wanted to get my cell phone from downstairs I heard how she said some stuff about me." She continued, her eyes narrowing with every word she said.  
"What did she say?" he asked, pulling his hand away.  
She breathed in deeply and focused on her feet that played around with the sand.  
"I don't think that she likes me. She said that I am a whore." She replied with a lump in her throat.  
Sky pulled up his eyebrows.  
"What?" he asked. "She really said that?" he asked.  
Bloom nodded with teary eyes.  
"She said that I would have sex with any guy I can get." She added, a tear running down her face. "I never slept with a guy except you." She added, thinking about yesterday night. She was still able to imagine how his perfectly sculptured body had made physical contact with her delicate and fragile one.  
By now a few tears were already streaming down her face and she had to wipe them away with her hand.  
"Please Bloom. Don't cry." He said, trying to calm her down.  
"What should I do? Your mother hates me, and she will probably kill me if she ever finds out about our night together." She cried, crossing her hands in front of her chest.  
Sky tried to look into her eyes. He pulled her closer to him and held her in his arms tightly.  
"Don't worry. Now that I know about it I will find a way to handle it. You are the most beautiful girl that I know and I won't let you cry." he explained, running over her arm with his fingertips and giving her a kiss on the head.  
She calmed down after a while, but she did not know that some mean words were going to flood her eyes with new tears again rather soon.


	4. Chapter 4 I hate you

**I hate you**

Bloom and Sky were still standing at the shore, watching the water and hearing the sound of the waves that swept up against the coast.  
The sky was reddening with every passing minute and the only thing that was on Sky's mind was his girl.  
She was holding his hand, leaning against him and her long hair falling over her back.  
"I love sunsets." She murmured quietly "They make me feel so warm and let the world shine in such beautiful colors." She added with a soft sigh; knowing that every moment had to come to an end sometime.  
Sky looked down at her and gave her a kiss on the side of her head.  
"I could watch them all day with you." He whispered, stroking her back with his hand.  
"Sunsets always remind me of fire and life." She said, looking up at him.  
Sky smiled.  
"You know what it reminds me of?" he asked. He had never told her, but sunsets reminded him of her long red hair.  
"What?" she asked him with passion in her eyes. Her eyes always showed passion and excitement whenever she was with him.  
He was about to say something as he was interrupted by the steps of an upcoming person who cleared her throat.  
"Ah, look who's here, M.C. steal a boyfriend is in the house." he heard an arrogant female voice explain.  
Bloom looked past her boyfriends broad shoulders, not wanting to lose his gaze.  
"So, how have you been, Bloom?" the woman asked.  
Bloom gasped as she saw who was talking with her.  
"Diaspro?" she asked the woman.  
Diaspro nodded. She wore a red bikini which was tied together with a bow behind her neck and on her back, her panty un-accessorized being only as 'slip on'. Her long, puffy blond hair was falling over her back and she was wearing a few red gemstones on a tiara she had placed in her hair.  
She put her hand on her hip and shook her head.  
"And, how have you been doing?" she asked the two young lovers who were still embraced in a compassionate hug.  
"Why are you asking?" Bloom replied, moving a bit more towards Sky, trying to signal to Diaspro that Sky was hers now.  
"I just wanted to see how you have treated my ex-fiancé. You know I just want that he is in the hands of someone that cares for him." Diaspro said, batting her eyelashes once and then stepping a bit closer.  
"As if." Bloom answered, pulling away and taking a step towards her enemy.  
"You can be sure that he is in good hands. At least he is not with someone who uses him in order to get money and a good reputation." She explained, also placing her hands on her hips.  
Diaspro turned her head and snorted with rage.  
"At least I wasn't a slut who just waited to have him on her side and uses him for her own pleasure." Diaspro countered, knowing that Bloom was easily maddened whenever someone insulted her relationship to Sky.  
"What is this going to be, a fight or what?" she asked surprisingly calm.  
"I don't know, I guess it will not make you look any better." Diaspro replied, with a wicked grin on her face. Then she faced Sky.  
"You don't seriously like this girl, do you?" she asked with eyes like a puppy.  
"Of course I do Diaspro. I love her." He replied.  
Then Diaspro looked at Bloom again.  
"You bampot! You took what was mine." Diaspro shouted at her. "Sky and I were in a great relationship until you came!" she exclaimed.  
Fore some reason Sky hadn't said anything to protect Bloom yet; nothing except for a statement that was true but already known.  
"I didn't take him away from you Diaspro." Bloom answered.  
"Yes you did."  
"What is your problem? I didn't know that he was promised to you as I met him. On top of all, it's better to look for your own man instead of letting your parents choose someone for you. Arranged marriages are so old school." Bloom countered.  
Diaspro grumped again.  
"They may be old school but according to the law they are still a common way to choose your partner." Diaspro replied.  
"What do you think? That your 'perfect match' will walk through the door if your parents choose?" Bloom asked. She was getting angry now that she knew that Diaspro hadn't gotten over her broken engagement after three years yet.  
"Sky was my perfect match until you showed up. Come on, blond hair, sea blue eyes and an incredible smile; who would not fall for that?" Diaspro asked.  
"What? Now you're asking for my opinion?" Bloom answered.  
Diaspro looked at Sky again.  
"Do you really think that this woman in prettier than I am Sky?" she asked, again showing her pleading eyes,  
"Come on, what can I help it if I fell in love with a girl like her? She is someone who I can actually count on in everyday life, someone who is there for me whenever I need support and I am there for her. She is someone that I can protect from danger, knowing that she is going to protect me from danger as well if she needs to." He replied. Then he took a short pause.  
"And yes, I think she is prettier than you, because beauty comes from the inside, and not only from the outside Diaspro. You should get over this." He said, and then reached out for Blooms hand.  
Both Bloom and Diaspro couldn't believe what they had just heard. Bloom because she had heard what Sky really cherished about her, and Diaspro because she had never thought about what Sky wanted in a woman.  
That's why the following happened. Diaspro tilted her head down and tried to get her thoughts into one straight line. She wanted to be mad at Bloom, but on the other hand she knew that it was not proper for a woman of her status to hit another lady. She sighed.  
"You're right, I should probably-"she started, and then looked up. She looked from Sky to Bloom and then back. With her palm spread out she lifter her hand and slapped Sky right across the face.  
"I hate you!" She yelled at him.  
"What the hell has gotten into you?" Bloom asked, seeing that the slap was going to leave a mark on her boyfriend's cheek for a while.  
Before she got mad and began to yell out words at her enemy, she remembered that she didn't have to end up like her.  
"You know what?" she said to Diaspro, facing her with a thunderstruck expression.  
"What?" Diaspro replied.  
"I am not going to get mad at you." Bloom answered. "You are simply not worth it." She added. "Now leave us alone." Was the last thing that she told her this evening.  
With her eyes filled with shock and her hand hurting from the impact with Sky's cheekbones, Diaspro turned around and left. As she had faded from their view, Bloom looked up at Sky.  
"Does it hurt?" she asked him. According to the reddish mark on his left cheek it did hurt.  
"It's okay; boy that girl has an attitude. I can't believe that my parents wanted me to marry her." He replied, placing his hand on the cheek.  
"If it hurts, maybe this will help." Bloom replied, stood up on her tiptoes, gently pulled away Sky's hand and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.  
Sky was amazed by the softness of his fiancé's lips once again.  
"And, does it feel better already?" she asked.  
Sky looked into her eyes.  
"Being with you makes me feel better already." he explained, and then gave her a kiss on the lips. Again, this was only a short peaceful moment they shared. After Bloom pulled away, Sky suggested going up and attending the concert where Bloom was already sure to meet another person that she hadn't seen in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5 Tears

**Tears**

Bloom and Sky walked up to the already built-up stage. The mark on Sky's cheek had already faded away, however the 'shock' was still there. They were already able to hear the many voices of people standing in a crowd and waiting for the concert to start.  
"Do you think it's going to be Andy's band performing?" Sky asked as they reached the cocktail bar.  
"Well, according to Miss Moore's description; yes." She replied. "I only hope that I won't have to talk with him. It would ruin my day." She added, heading to the already applauding crowd.  
"Maybe I can make you day better again." Sky murmured into her ear which made her smile.  
"I wouldn't mind it." she replied in the same tone of voice and then focused her attention on the stage since the musicians seemed walking on.  
"I hope he doesn't see me." She murmured and then shoved herself through the crowd of people, pulling Sky with her. As they stood close to the stage she leaned herself against Sky and waited for the band members to start playing. At the moment she wasn't able to see their heads since they were all bent down, making last adjustments to the guitars, the microphones and other instruments they needed.  
She looked up as she heard how a familiar person cleared his throat.  
"Good evening ladies and Gents, I'm Andy and this is my Band 'The heroes'. We are going to perform some of our songs tonight and we hope you enjoy." She heard her ex boyfriend say right before he started singing his first song, accompanied by drums, a keyboard and the guitar.  
"I think it is him." Bloom said with a frown, in a sarcastic voice.  
Sky smirked, knowing how mad she was right now; seeing her ex boyfriend standing on stage, doing that what had ruined their entire relationship.

Flashback w/ Bloom

The sun was shining down on the small city of Gardenia. The humid temperature was varying between 38˚Celsius and 40˚Celsius. The several people who were outside enjoying the beautiful weather sat underneath huge sunshades or beneath trees trying to avoid the heat.  
Also a sixteen year old boy was sitting under a tree, a notepad on his lap and a pencil in his hand. He looked up from his papers as he heard high heels coming towards him. He saw a beautifully red haired girl wearing a sky blue pair of hot-pants a white shirt and blue heels. She was holding two ice cream cones in her hands, one chocolate flavored and one with the taste of blueberry.  
"Which one do you want Andy?" she asked the black haired boy.  
"Chocolate." Andy replied.  
The girl sat down next to him and handed him the chocolate flavored ice cream.  
"So, How was your day today?" she asked.  
Andy shrugged. "It was not too bad. We had a rehearsal for our band. I wrote this new song. It's pretty good." Andy replied.  
He didn't notice that the girl who was no other than his girlfriend Bloom looked at him, waiting for something.  
"Aren't you going to ask how my day was?" she asked.  
Andy looked at her and pulled away his ice cream cone from his mouth quickly.  
"Oh; I'm sorry, how was your day?" he replied.  
Bloom sighed.  
"Not so good." She answered.  
"Why?" Andy rejoined, this time not hesitating to communicate.  
"I failed a math quiz." She replied. "I guess I'll never understand Binominal Theorems." She murmured, picking a flower that was around. To her negative surprise, Andy did not try to comfort her.  
"Do you even listen to me?" she asked in a hurt voice.  
Andy did not answer, he was staring at his paper, writing a few words on the lines, adding notes to the bars.  
"Andy? Could you please put down your damn pencil and listen to me?" she asked, pulling away the note pad from his lap.  
"Hey, what was that for?" he asked as he noticed how his pencil made a long line on the actually white paper.  
"You know, I am sick of this. Day after day you care less about me! Instead you write songs and do not pay attention to anything that I am doing or saying, and that is definitely not the reason why I bought you this notepad for your birthday!" she exclaimed, slamming the pad on the ground, standing up and letting her ice cream cone fall onto a mushroom that was next to the tree.  
"What is your problem Bloom? I listen to you all the time." Andy retorted in a decent voice, trying to avoid a fight.  
"Yea, right. If you listen to me all the time, what did I want for my birthday?" she asked, especially empathizing on the word 'my'.  
Andy scratched his head.  
"Ummm…a bundle of roses?" he guessed.  
Bloom groaned. "Wrong, I wanted nothing. I don't care about the material things as long as I have someone to talk to which apparently is the exact opposite of your opinion!" she exclaimed. "You know what Andy?" she asked him.  
Andy looked at her with distraction in his eyes.  
"I am breaking up with you; now." She said, and then walked away.

End of Flashback

Bloom was torn out from her memory as she realized that the band had stopped playing the last song. She looked up on stage. She saw Andy, his hair styled as always and his guitar hanging from his shoulders. It seemed as if the concert would be done, but he acted as if he had one last song to sing.  
"Now I want to sing a song that is very special to me. It's about girl that made me see that there is more to me than just writing music. I wrote this song before we took different ways and all I want to say is, that I am sorry Bloom. I'm very sorry." She heard him say and then he started playing one of the sweetest, touching but still heartbreaking songs that she had ever heard him sing. The text of the song revealed all the things that he had felt for her and how he was apologizing for what he had done to her. The song let her heart break into thousands of little pieces. She was confused. Did Andy have to do this to her? Why were his feelings still so strong for her? She hoped that she would get these answers from him; just not today since that would ruin her vacation.  
The song touched her heart so much that even a little tear ran down her cheek and as he played the last note she leaned herself against Sky and wiped away the tears that flooded her eyes.  
Right then she heard how Andy cleared his throat.  
"If you are out there Bloom, I just want to say that I miss you." were his last words before he walked off stage, followed by his band members with a gloomy facial expression.  
While the majority of the crowd was cheering, tears were streaming down her face and her hands were shivering. Before she could turn around she felt herself pulled away from the crowd from Sky, who dragged her over to a few large rocks that were close to the shore. She sat down and covered her face with her hands. She began sobbing, hoping that Sky would have the right words to soothe her and let her tears go away.  
He sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Right now he didn't say anything.  
"Why did he have to do this to me?" she asked crying, uncovering her face. "Him showing up was terrible for me already, but that he sang that song…" she murmured, wiping the tears away again. "He knew that I was in the crowd, so why did he have to do that to me?" she asked with a shaky voice. Sky rubbed Blooms back a bit like he always did when she cried, trying to comfort her.  
"He wanted to tell you how sorry he is." Sky replied. "If I were you I would be happy about it. You know that I hate to see you cry." he added, pulling her close.  
Bloom sobbed once and then leaned closer to him.  
"I know…you're probably right." she answered, creating a tissue in her hands to wipe away some tears. "I just don't get him." She murmured. "If he wanted me back so badly then…he could have thought about ignoring me in the first place." Both of them kept quiet for a second. She rested her head on his left shoulder and sighed, wiping her eyes with the tissue again.  
"Bloom, I really think that you should talk to him about it." Sky answered, running through her hair with his left hand.  
"No, I don't want to talk to him. I bet he is going to get mad or something again." She murmured as an answer, looking across the sea, trying to avoid thinking about Andy. After a few minutes of watching the oceans well up against the shore, Sky kissed the side of her head and asked "Do you want to go home, baby?"  
Bloom nodded as response.  
"Okay, why don't you go and get your clothes from the dressing room, freshen up and I will tell my parents that we are done here. Would you mind bringing my clothes with you as well?" he requested.  
"No problem." She answered and then walked away to the villa, heading for the dressing rooms.  
Meanwhile Sky took direction to the cocktail bar, looking for his parents. He turned around as he hear a familiar voice ask "Excuse me, sir?"


	6. Chapter 6 Now I know you too

_I know it took me a very long time to update and I'm sorry that it turned out to be such a short chapter :/  
Hope you enjoy it anyway_

**Now I know you too**

Sky turned around and looked back.

He saw a man around his age with black hair and silver eyes.

"Excuse me, may I ask you something?" the man asked.

Sky shrugged instead of answering.

"Have you seen a girl about five to six feet tall, red hair, long legs and blue eyes?" the man asked.

According to the man's description he was looking for Bloom, which would mean that he was Andy. He was about Sky's height and leaner than the trained specialist. He wore red shorts

and his hair hung into his face from the water.

"Yea, I just saw Bloom walking over to the villa. Why?" Sky replied yawning once.

"I need to talk to her…wait-why do you know her name; and who are you?" Andy asked.

"I met her and we just talked." Sky answered, looking over his shoulder, wondering if Bloom was already coming towards him and really, Bloom was already standing on the veranda of the

villa in her blue dress and her dark bolero, her red hair falling over her back. She was holding onto a pair of trousers, a shirt and Sky's shoes. Her face made him know that she was waiting

for him.

It was too bad that Sky wasn't the only one who saw his fiancée.

As he turned around again he saw how Andy's jaw dropped down.

"Am I mistaken, or is that Bloom?" he asked.

Sky didn't answer.

"Damn she is hot!" Andy said under his breath, shoving Sky aside. Sky looked back again and saw how Bloom shook her head, looking at him.

Andy stopped walking as he saw this. He looked at Sky again and raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, why is she looking at you with that expression?" he asked the blond specialist. It was quiet for a few seconds.

"What expression?" Sky asked, trying to play stupid, apparently not knowing what Andy meant. He knew what expression Andy was talking about. It was that expression of sadness and

passion that Bloom gave you when she was worried about you.

After a few seconds Andy's face lightened up and he seemed to have noticed something.

"She likes you doesn't she? You are her new boyfriend aren't you?" he asked.

"Fiancé." Sky corrected.

Andy nodded. The moment Sky had said that he was the fiancé of Bloom, Andy's eyes had filled with a spark of dismay and maybe even a bit of horror.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Sky asked the man in front of him.

Andy shook his head rather weakly.

"No no." He replied quietly and then crossed his arms over his chest. Then it stayed quiet for a few seconds. Andy was just staring at Sky while Sky looked around, trying to ignore the

vigorous glare.

"What?" he asked after a few seconds "Is everything okay?" he added.

"Yea, just watch your back." Andy murmured and then walked away, still with that crazy glimpse of hate in his eyes. Sky watched how Andy walked towards the cocktail bar and then

started talking with one of his band members, apparently conversing about a very important topic.

Thinking that it would be best to leave the party right away, Sky turned around and started walking towards the veranda of the villa and walked over to Bloom who had been awaiting him

since a while now already. He grabbed his clothes from her and pulled them on while Bloom leaned against the wall, looking at him.

"What did he say?" she asked him as he was tying up his shoes.

Sky looked up at her, believing to make out a teardrop in her eye.

"_Why does she always have to cry?" _He thought as he knotted up his left shoe.

"He was looking for you and then he found out that we are affianced." He answered, now buttoning up his white shirt.

Bloom nodded. "Oh." She said with almost no tone in her voice.

There was a moment of silence that filled their environment. Both of them tuned out the noises of the people around them and just looked at each other.

"You're scared of him aren't you?" he asked after a few seconds.

Bloom nodded weakly.

Sky came closer to her and took her hands.

"Why would he do that? He is only a person." He replied, locking her hands in his.

"He is so mysterious. What if he is still mad at me or…maybe even mad at you?" she murmured, shoving her side bangs behind her ears.

"Mad? Why would he be mad? You left him for a good reason." Sky tried to comfort her, playing around with her fingers.

Again there was a moment of silence.

"If he's mad at you then I'm here. No one is allowed to scare you." He whispered and then gave her a kiss on the forehead. He hugged her and she buried her face in his chest. They stood

there for a couple of seconds, Sky playing with her hair. After that the two of them left the villa to take the space ship and go home, Erendor and Samara would arrive later than them. By

the time Bloom and Sky arrived home, Bloom had a strange feeling of fright developing in her mind.

She felt as if she weren't safe anymore.


	7. Chapter 7 Strike Number One

**Strike Number One  
**  
As the early sunlight dropped through the window of Sky's bedroom Bloom covered up her face with her blanket. She had had a terrible rest in the last night and hadn't caught a bit of

sleep. She was lying there in her soft pink night dress, eagerly waiting for Sky to wake up so that she could lie in his arms so he could make her fall asleep. Sky was lying next to her, his

hand on her waist; he had not wanted to let go of her the entire night.

It was five o' clock in the morning and she was only thinking about one thing, the fact that Andy was back and that she had no clue on what he was going to do next. He was so unusual

for a guy his age. If he wanted Bloom back he should have not even let go of her in the first place.

As she felt how Sky's hand brushed away and swept over to her shoulder she felt shivers run down her spine. She noticed how he propped up his upper body and felt how he brushed

over her long hair, giving her a kiss on the side of her head.

"Are you awake baby?" he whispered into her ear softly. She nodded very slowly and groaned, pulling his blanket away from her face. Sky chuckled as he heard this and sat up with a

yawn, looking at her. She turned around on her back and stared at the ceiling.

"I don't want to stand up!" she groaned, rubbing her eyes and then pulling her pillow over her face.

"Well, according to those bags under your eyes I know why." He explained, pulling the pillow away from her.

"Weren't you able to sleep?" he asked lowering his voice. As he stretched his arms and let out a decent yawn, Bloom sat up and crawled up next to him.

"I couldn't sleep Sky. I was constantly thinking of Andy and him being so crazy." She complained, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Bloom, you don't have to be scared. I told you already." Sky replied in his calm and deep voice. Usually he was always able to convince Bloom that there was no one able to harm her

whenever he was around. But today, he was only able to give her the feeling that he would "try" and protect her if Andy came for her –for whatever reason that might be-. She sighed and

looked at him with her sweet blue eyes.

"Sky, I know you will always be there for me, but he is a human and not a monster. I mean, cutting off his head or stabbing him through the heart with your sword wouldn't solve the

problem you know." She replied.

Sky rolled his eyes.

"Remember the time you were under Darkar's control? I was able to save you from that am I right?" he asked.

Bloom nodded slowly.

"Yea, but he was a monster in the shape of a human. That ain't count." She answered with a giggle.

"But I got you out of that trance." He argued.

"But Darkar was a magical creature and Andy is an ordinary human. I bet he isn't going to go and put me under a spell." She teased him, while running over his chest with her fingers. They

were warm just like the rest of her body which was always radiating fair heat. For a while Bloom and Sky just stared into each other's eyes with a loving gaze until Sky placed his hand on

hers and narrowed his glance.

"Do you know that your beautiful?" he murmured. Bloom smiled at this.

"I bet I would look better if I drank a cup of coffee, wash myself up and get dressed." Bloom replied with a soft snigger.

"I would love to see you in that new green dress you got yourself a few days ago." He explained.

"Ok." She replied and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'ma go and get us some coffee." She murmured with a smile spread on her lips. She yawned once and then stood up, stretching her

arms in the air while leaving the room. Sky heard how she walked down the marble staircase, yawning another time. He noticed how she turned on the lights downstairs and then how

she stood still and opened the kitchen. It wasn't short after she had switched on the lights in the kitchen that he heard a loud and hysteric scream coming from her.

"SKY!" she screamed. Her loud yell animated him to stand up quickly and run down the hallway, followed by a chase down the stairs, only to stand in front of the kitchen entrance. A minute

of shock filled the house. Both of them stood still in the entrance of the kitchen, not saying a word.

"Holy shit!" Sky exclaimed and pulled Bloom behind him.

"Isn't that your butler?" she asked him with a squeaky trembling voice.

He nodded.

"It was him." He replied. The scene in front of him made his heart pound hastily and he reached out for the wall phone.

In front of him was a huge puddle of blood, in which laid the open eyed butler, staring at the ceiling with knife stuck in his chest. It was terrifying.

At once he dialed the number of the police and told them what had happened.

Meanwhile, Bloom started to sob out of fear and ran up the staircase in order to wake up Sky's parents. Erendor of course was worried about Bloom since her eyes were filled with tears

and hugged her while standing up in his blue snoopy pyjama. Samara only watched her husband in disgust. Even though there had just been a murder in her own house, she was still so

centered on hating Bloom that she almost forgot how scared the red headed fairy was and that she needed some serious comforting so that she was not going to suffer from a lifelong

trauma.


	8. Chapter 8 Pro s and Contra s

**Pro's and Contra's**

The zipper to the black sterile bag was closed. The mortician loaded the dead body into the back of the grey hearse and drove off to bring the

dead butler to the mortuary in the middle of town.

The blood spread on the floor was inspected and carefully wiped away by an inspector. The door to the kitchen was locked while the royals walked

headed into the living room and took a deep breath. Still there was fear spread in the entire house. Bloom stood between Erendor and Sky who

both tried to analyze the situation logically. They all stood there in their pajamas, still tired.

"Who would kill someone in this house just like that?" Erendor murmured perplexed.

Everyone shrugged. It could have been anyone around. Royals were always a target for murderers and other criminals.

Soon a police officer in a green uniform and a dark mustache demanded to know who the royals suspected of involvement in such an action. asked

for permission to ask for the royal's suspicions. All of them thought about the motives of people and why they could have killed a tall, oldd

housekeeper.

"It could have been a serial killer who's on the loose right now." Erendor guessed.

"Father, it makes no sense. Why would a serial killer kill an old butler who wouldn't even hurt a fly?" Sky asked.

The officer shook his head, strengthening Sky's opinion.

"All known serial killers in this part of Eraklyon have been brought to justice by my count. And besides, a butler is no target for one who wants

something worth of money. Mister James mMurderer must have had a serious reason wanting to kill one of you, first threatening everyone so that

the person he is after will be terribly weak and perplex.." He replied.

All of them looked at the officer a bit astounded.

"What? I can have my own thesis." He murmured.

"Then it could have been someone who is after my father and intended to kill him instead of James." Sky mentioned.

Erendor looked at his son with a questioning expressionface.

"You really think that my son?" he asked.

Sky shrugged with one shoulder.

"I don't know, it could be pretty much every person that we know and lives nearby." He explained.

As Sky said this, Bloom gasped and looked at him.

"I- I think I have an idea who it was." She murmured.

Sky looked down at her with shock in his eyes.

"Really; who?" he asked perplexed.

Bloom started playing around with her hair and murmured "It may sound weird, but it could have something to do with Andy you know."

Sky nodded to her assumption that one while the officer took note on what Bloom had said.

"What is this man's last surname?" the officer asked.

"His name is Smith."

Right then, the living room was filled with a noisy beep which came from the officer's walkie-talkie. He took it off his belt.

"Here 67, what's the matter?" The officer saidanswered.

_"Death on Marmot Road; we need reinforcement"  
_

"Understood." The officer replied and then packed away his notepad. "A new case; we will let you know if we find out anything. Inspector Hudson

Petit will be done soon." He informed, looking at everyone and then shaking Erendor's hand.

He headed out of the room and left the house. The royals listened how he drove off on his motorbike and then all of them sat down in the living

room and took another deep breath. All of them kept quiet for a few minutes until they heard the rumbling of Erendor's stomach. He clutched it and

sighed.

"I hope the inspector is done soon. I have to eat something." He explained with a soft chuckle.

Suddenly his eyes filled with frustration, as if he had noticed something terrible.

Samara was the first one to notice this. She put her hand on his shoulder and scanned him carefully.

"Erendor, sweetheart, are you alright?" she asked very worried.

He looked back at her with the same puppy eyed expression he had on worn before.

"I just realized that we have no one who can make meals for us. Who will cook us something to eat, I mean James was always the one who

prepared the meals. But now that he died we have no cook." He whined.

Sky chuckled, as well as Bloom who found Erendor's sulky look too funny.

"I can cook." Bloom she offered as she saw how Samara looked down at herself, realizing her disadvantage as cookpastry chef.

"You can cook?" Erendor said surprised, yet delighted.

He added a positive mental note to his "Bloom: Pro's and Contra's" list.

Sky, who spent most of the time with his girlfriend already, knew what for delicacies she was able to prepare. He nodded, looking at her. Erendor

faced his future daughter in law with great delight in his eyes. A young girl who was able to cook was always something he had wanted in his

family.

Samara only rolled her big green eyes. She hated it when someone was better at doing something than her.

The royal family (including Bloom) exchanged a few glances, which all wandered over to the kitchen doors as they heard how it was opened. Out of

the now lightened kitchen stepped a tall, lean man wearing a brown leather coat, falling over his waist and ending over his knees. He carried a

business case under his arm and an envelope in the other hand, containing plastic bags with evidence material, which were had been found at the

crime scene. He eyed the royals and raised his eyebrows as he scanned Erendor, due to the man wearing a pajama with little snoopy dogs on it.

"Are you done inspector HudsonPetit?" Erendor asked, again clutching his stomach because of a loud grumble escaping it.

"Yes, all important traces from the crime scene have been saved. You can use the kitchen again." The inspector replied in a cold and deep masculine voice.

"This note was attached to the microwave. I thought it might be of particular interest to you your highness." He murmured and then handed

Erendor a small piece of paper which he pulled from his jacket.

Erendor read it carefully. His eyes widened and he looked at his son with shock.

"What's it say?" Sky asked on alert.

"This is a note saying that someone is after you." Erendor stated almost breathless, handing his son the small piece of paper. Sky read it carefully.  
It said:

_Do you think the life of butler is worth less than yours? Give her to me or else you could be the next.  
_

_It's just a warning; Prince_

-DOA

Bloom was startled and reached for her fiancés arm right ahead. She looked at him.

"That's…terrible." She murmured, moving closer to him, not willing to let go.

Sky handed the piece of paper back to inspector Hudson Petit and laid his arm around Blooms shoulder.

Scary quietness spread in the room now.

After a few minutes of staring at the frightened family, Inspector Hudson Petit walked over to the couch in order to shake Erendor's hand and then

he left the house. The family watched how he got into his car and drove away in the darkness of nmight.

"No one is allowed to take you away from me." They heard Bloom whisper suddenly, looking at Sky. Erendor, who had always been a faint hearted

man, watched how Bloom traced along Sky's jaw line with her fingertips with a smile, while Samara watched the scene in disgust, rolling her eyes.

The both of them watched how Bloom gave Sky a soft kiss on the cheek and hugged him tightly.

Erendor stood up, yawned once and then waddled over into the kitchen. Everyone else heard how he opened the refrigerator and then how he

screamed loudly. Bloom and Sky stood up immediately –still holding hands- and ran over to the kitchen.

"What's the matter?" they asked worried.

They saw how Erendor looked at them with widened eyes.

"The refrigerator is empty." He murmured in frustration.

All others started laughing immediately and weren't able to stop giggling until Bloom took a word.

"Then we'll have to go grocery-shopping.


	9. Chapter 9 Blood on the man

**Blood on the man  
**  
"So, who's gonna drive?" Sky asked as he and his family walked out of the house and over to the large van in order to get to the supermarket. They were all dressed in casual clothes, Sky

wore a blue t-shit and a pair of jeans and his trainers, Samara had on a red tank top and black jeans, her hair was braided and to her feet she wore a pair of black high-heels. Bloom was

dressed in her blue miniskirt and a t shirt with a heart, added to her blue tied boots. Erendor had put on his golf outfit; it consisted of a red polo shirt, a pair of linen pants and expensive

white trainers.

Erendor groaned instead of answering. He really did not enjoy driving the car when his wife was in a bad mood –In which she obviously was today since she hadn't said a word-. Nervously,

his wife looked over at her son.

"Maybe I could-" She offered. Erendor's snigger cut her off in the middle of her sentence.

"You and driving? I'm sorry my dear, but I don't think that you can handle the steering wheel." he replied while yawning, chuckling another time. He looked over at Bloom who was checking

her purse for her cell phone and her wallet. She wanted to make sure she had her insurance and her identity card –just in case anything happened-.

"Didn't you get your driver's license a while ago?" Erendor asked her very suddenly.

Bloom looked up at him and nodded.

"Yea." She answered looking over to the large silver van then at Erendor and then over at Sky whose eyes made her heart thump a thousand miles a minute.

"And there we have our driver." Erendor exclaimed, patting Blooms shoulder, who rolled her eyes, not looking forward to driving her fiancés mother who would probably have nothing better

to do than criticize her driving style.

All of them got into the car short after this and Bloom hit the gas. Sky sat down next to her and Samara sat behind her son, able to watch every one of her soon-to-be daughter–in-law's

actions.

To Bloom's own surprise she managed to drive the car without any complications, as if she had been driving it since the first day she lived. After twenty minutes of stop signs, street lights,

and a little trip on the highway, she pulled up on the parking lot in front of the supermarket, turned off the engine and got out of the car. The supermarket was not exactly that what you

would call "small".

As Erendor had squished himself out from the backseat of the van, and Bloom had locked the cars doors, she watched with a smile how he gazed at the huge building in front of him. The

king sized lights of the grocery shopping center saying "EGSEC"* -the only place where celebrities could shop without paparazzi and regular citizens following- made his eyes open wide. He

had never been grocery shopping before, -his favorite shopping method was the home shopping network after all- as well as Samara who, however, other than him looked at the grocery

store not all too startled.

"So, what do you think?" Bloom asked her future father in law whose jaw was almost popping down as he thought about the capacity of food the store was able to hold. He placed his

hand on her shoulder and blinked a couple of times.

"I'm hungry." was his only comment.

Bloom laughed at his comment and pulled on his arm to lead him over to the shopping carts, pulling out one of them and ordering Erendor to push it. She took her wallet out of her purse

and entered the huge store with her future family.

As they entered, Samara was surprised by the many people who were walking around the stores inner with their children, pushing the cart with one hand and holding their toddler in the

other. Most of them were celebrities or politically important people. Of course she looked at Bloom and Sky afterwards and imagined them walking around each with a baby on their arm and

a little child following. What she saw in her mind made her worry about no one else than her son. She did not even ponder about how stressful a life with two or more kids would be for

Bloom. She only thought about how Sky would be drifting away from his mother more and more, until he would not want to be in contact with her anymore. She was torn from her daydream

as she noticed her husband standing in front of her, his arm filled with cookie bags and other sweets. His face let her know that he was waiting for an answer from her.

"Samara?" she heard him ask.

"Umm, what? Sorry, I wasn't listening." She uttered with her arms crossed.

"I was asking if you know what I should take; "Razies" or "Niggnaggs"?" he asked confused.

Samara shrugged.

"Ask Bloom, she apparently knows everything." She answered.

Erendor's shoulders dropped down as she said this and he was about to groan in boredom.

"Can you stop being such a nuisance for once? Give her a chance. By the way, I have no clue what you have against her, she is very friendly and she has class. She dresses well, has a

good diet, does well in school, and most importantly, she loves Sky like crazy so why should we stand in the way of them getting married?" he asked his wife, who looked down at herself

and faced her husband in plead guilty. However she did not want to admit that she was acting stupid.

Her expression said "I know that I'm wrong, but I'll be damned if I confess."

Erendor looked at her and murmured "Can you at least try and behave for the next few days? I have a good feeling about her."

"It's not about your feeling. Sky already had a fiancé. Why didn't he stick with her? She was perfect for him!" she retorted.

"What? She was nothing like her. She couldn't drive, she couldn't cook, and most of all, she didn't make Sky happy at all. I always saw the pain in his eyes when he came home from a date

with her. You know he never wanted that connection. He always wanted Bloom and no one else." Erendor answered in a raised voice.

"But Darling, he always said that he was happy with her." Samara replied.

"Well he was lying. Guys tend to do that when from time to time!" Erendor answered. "Now, should I take "Razies" or "Niggnaggs"?" he added.

Samara rolled her eyes.

"Take both, were rich." She answered with a sigh and then walked along the halls of the market, looking for Bloom and Sky who were supposed to be standing at the fruit stand, choosing

the ingredients for the brunch Bloom was going to prepare this morning.

He found the two of them standing there, Bloom loading two papayas, a Melon and gapes in the shopping cart. As she saw the two of them coming towards her and Sky she sniggered.

"Wow, cookies, chips, gummy-bears…" she stated, examining all the food Erendor held in his hands. She counted the bags, and added it up to sixteen bags of junk-food.

"What's the matter? Is there a problem with that?" Erendor replied.

"Isn't it a bit much fat and sugar? I'm just concerned that this not good for your health Sir." She murmured. Right as she said this, Samara glared at her and put her hands on her hips.

"Listen Bloom! You don't tell my husband what to and what not to eat. He is old enough to watch for himself!" she exclaimed. Erendor nudged her in the side before she went any further in

screaming at Bloom.

"Samara, stop. I think she got a good point. I really think I should watch out for my weight a bit more." he stated with a debating expression.

"Oh come on, do you really trust her? She is thin as a stick." She exclaimed with a raised voice.

"Mother, leave her alone." Sky threw back at her, placing his hand on Blooms shoulder.

"Yes, Samara. Don't go mad. Bloom is just trying to look out for me, which I think is a good thing." Erendor told his wife looking at her with raised eyebrows.

Right then all eyes was on Bloom who was staring past them, at one of the grocery shelves.

She poked Sky with her elbow, telling him to look there as well. Samara and Erendor looked in the same direction, and both pulled in a gasp of air as they saw who was standing over

there. They saw a black haired man who looked a lot like Andy.

"Do you smell that?" she asked them.

"What?" the others replied.

"It smells like blood." She answered.

That moment, the man turned around to them and started walking towards them. He wore a pair of black shoes, long blue jeans and a dark shirt. From the distance Bloom was able to

make out a red spot on his right shoe which scared her to death.

"I think that's from last night…" Bloom murmured, pulling her cell phone from her purse. She called up the police station right away and animated them to come to the store. However, as

they came, looking for them, they couldn't find him since he ran away, taking a shot in the hand for pointing his gun at the police.

_Sorry I've havent updated in a while but homework fed me up and I was at my grandma's. Next chapter will follow soon; Promise!_


	10. Chapter 10 Failed Rebellion

**Failed Rebellion**

"I'm sorry for what my mother said Bloom." Sky said to his fiancé.

She was standing in the kitchen cooking Lasagna for dinner and didn't react to what he said. She was too focused on preparing the meal.

"I hope you still want to stay here." Sky murmured, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up to face him.

"The only reason why I'm here is so that I can spend some time with you. I don't care what she thinks of me." she replied. "She can do nothing about it can

she?" she added.

"About what?" Sky asked.

"About us." She replied giggling. "You don't care if I fit your parents' scheme of the perfect wife for you, am I right?" she added.

"You're right about that." Sky replied. "I just don't want that her back-talking doesn't ruin our relationship." He continued, looking down into her deep, blue

eyes.

"You don't have to worry about that. We've gone through so much. A little back-talking from your mom can't hurt us." She assured him. Sky smiled and then

looked up at the clock that hung above her head.

"I'll go take a shower now. I'll be back down in a few." He informed her and then left the kitchen.

She striped off her apron and hung it up on a pin that was nailed onto the door for it. Then she waited for the Lasagna to finish cooking sitting down on the

dishwasher, flipping open a book she had brought with her.

After a few minutes of reading, Bloom looked up because she heard how someone walked up to her. The person was Erendor. He walked over to the fridge

to get a snack. He smiled at her and grabbed a fruit bar.

"What are you preparing?" he asked her.

"Lasagna." She answered.

"Mhmmm… When was the last time I ate that?" he asked himself.

"Didn't your butler prepare the meals?" she asked.

Erendor shook his head.

"No, never. Samara always said that Lasagna had too many calories. That's why we had to live off of the meals our chef cooked. Sadly enough his decisions

were influenced by the health instructions of my fitness trainer." he replied.

"Oh." She replied him while sitting back down on the counter.

Erendor sighed and stood there quietly for a few seconds, biting into the snack bar.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked her after a few seconds.

Bloom nodded. She stood up, followed him into the dining room and sat down at the dinner table.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked him.

"I've been thinking for the past days, observing your relationship with my son and I just wanted to ask you if you are really ready to commit yourself to him

for the rest of your life." he spoke.

Bloom looked at him with a smile.

"Of course I Am." she replied, sitting up straight and looking him in the eye. "I have been together with him for three years and he's the only one I would

ever want." she added. "Are you concerned about our age?" she asked him.

"No, absolutely not. On the contrary, I wanted him to get married young. I'm just concerned that you're not familiar with the traditions of our royal family." He

replied.

"Which would these be?" Bloom asked, hoping that there weren't too many traditions she'd have to stick to. He wasn't in the mood to tell her right now, so

he ran through his hair and smiled at her.

"I bet Sky will inform you about these as quickly as possible. Look, I'm very sorry for what my wife said earlier today. I hope this isn't jeopardizing your

vacation." Erendor murmured, recreating the scene earlier today in his mind.

"No, no, I'm ok. As long as I am here with Sky everything is fine." she answered.

Erendor chuckled.

"Do you really love him that much?" he asked.

Bloom nodded.

"He's the only one for me sire." She told him, looking at her engagement ring.

"Please, call me Erendor, my child." he replied.

Bloom smiled.

"With pleasure." she answered.

As he finished speaking, both of them heard a loud yell from upstairs.

"Get away from the shower!" they heard Sky holler.

-Upstairs-

"Mother, please go away from the shower!" Sky barked, turning off the shower for a minute. It was not thrilling for him standing in the shower naked, his

mother begging for her to come in and talk with him.

"But I need to talk to you, sweetie." Samara called from the other side.

"Mom, no!" he hollered. "Go away." He added.

"Such rudeness! I am your mother!" Samara pleaded with her hand on the doorknob.

Sky sighed and pulled back the curtains form the shower. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist, then got out of the shower and opened the

bathroom door.

"Mother, I think you are the one being rude here. The way you talk about Bloom behind my back is not only boorish and disrespectful but also mediocre. I

would appreciate it if you'd let me get dressed and then I'll consult father about this. It can't be that I'm the only one who notices how badly you treat my

fiancé."

Samara was stunned for a moment. Never in her entire life had she seen her son rebel against her.

"Sweetheart, don't you see what she's doing to our family? She's breaking us apart." she asked him.

"What? Breaking us apart? I'm sorry if caring for my overweight father and preparing meals for us counts as breaking us apart for you. She's doing nothing

more than bringing a little vitality into our lifeless family." He answered.

"Vitality? No class and sluttish clothes seem to fit the description of your "perfect wife" more." She replied.

Sky was startled. He was close to blowing up. Such words had never come across his mothers lips before.

"Stop talking about Bloom like this. If you say something like this one more time I'll consider throwing you out of the royal palace as soon as she has become

queen of Eraklion. And I'm the king, I can make it happen." He threatened her and then shut the door again.

Samara kept quiet until Sky got out of the shower, and didn't show up for dinner. Erendor enjoyed his first lasagna after two years, and after they finished

eating Erendor and Sky helped clean the kitchen. Only after they sat down in front of the TV and started watching a movie they wondered: "Where is

Samara?"


End file.
